Over protective best friend
by sweetsimplegirl
Summary: Ally's dad ask Austin to look out for him on Ally while she's on a date and Austin is more than pleased to do so.
1. The deal

**At Sonic boom **

''But dad, I can promise Dallas is a great guy, no need to investigate'', a annoyed Ally said.

''No Ally, you know my rule. You can't go on a date if I didn't meet the guy before.''

''And that's why I never date, cause the guys just freak out about meeting my dad before we ever went on our first date.''

''And I'm not gonna complain about you not dating, so forget it.''

''UGHH!''

At this moment, Austin came into the store.

''Hey Ally, Hey Mr. Dawson.''

''Come on Austin, how many times do I have to say this. Just call me Lester already.''

''Alright, Lester.''

Ally was at the counter, writing in her book about how angry she was at her dad. She was facing the doors and was unaware that a guy behind her was totally checking her out. Her dad saw him and was about to yell at the guy but he didn't had the time because Austin had seen him too.

'' Hey, what are you lookin' at?'', he yelled to the guy.

Ally heard him and turned around but the guy was already making his way through the doors.

''Why did you yell at that guy?'', a curious Ally asked.

'' Oh he was about to play an instrument.''

''But you said...'', Ally started but was cut off by Austin.

''Hey if anyone needs me I'll be in the practice room.''

' Well, I indeed need him', Lester was thinking.

Austin was practicing A billion hits when he saw Lester entering the room.

''Oh hey Mr...I mean Lester, can I help you with something?''

'' Actually, yes you can. You see Ally is really mad at me because of a rule I have. That rule is that before she can go on a date, I've got to meet the boy first. And she want to go on a date tonight with this Dallas guy.''

''Oh yah...him.'', said a non-enthousiaste (I don't think it's even a word but I'll use it anyway.) Austin.

''Yeah him. But I have an idea that could make everyone happy. I know that you really care about Ally, and by the way I don't understand why you're not the guy she's going on a date with, but anyway, I thought that maybe you could propose to Ally to go on a double date with her. So I would know she was in good hands with you and she will be happy that I let her go on her date.''

''You're really asking me to go with Ally on her date, look if Dallas does anything wrong and make him pay if he does?''

''Yes.''

''Lester...it would be my pleasure!'', said a smiling Austin to a grinning Lester.


	2. Thank you

After Lester and Austin agreed, Lester came downstairs to tell Ally the great news.

''Ally, I thought about it and I decided to let you go on your date even if I didn't meet Dallas.''

''Really? Oh my gosh, dad that's awesome!'', screamed Ally while giving her dad a big hug.

''Actually, it's Austin who convinced me to let you go so maybe you could do something for him.''

''Awww, he did that? Of course I will do something for him.''

''Great. He told me he would like to go on a double date with you and Dallas cause he's got a date with a girl but he's just so nervous but at the same time he was to shy to ask you.''

''Austin? Nervous? Shy? That doesn't sound like him at all!''

''Well maybe that's a side of him he doesn't like to show.''

''Yah...maybe.'', Ally said in a way suspicious way.

Ally went into the practice room and saw Austin playing the piano and singing. She just looked at him for a moment. Looking at his perfect face and listening to his perfect voice. Ally knew from the moment she met him that it was gonna be hard to not be amazed by his beauty. But he was just a friend and it's wrong to think that a friend is oh so beautiful. Right?

''Oh Ally, did not see you there.'', Austin said when he finished singing.

''Yeah, I know, your in a whole different world when you sing and play, aren't you?''

''Yes, you know me so well.''

''Well, apparently not well enough. I heard that you're nervous about a date and that you're too shy to ask me to double date.''

''Oh, yes...I am... is it okay?''

''Of course it is, it's the least I can do after you talked to my father so he would let me go on my date with Dallas... which reminds me...'', Ally started running and jumped in Austin's arms and kissed him three times on the cheeks while repeating ' thank you, thank you, thank you'. Austin went red as a tomato and replied a soft 'you're so welcome'.

''So, who will you be taking on our double date?''

_'Shoot, I didn't think of that!', _Austin thought. So he blurted out the first name that came into his mind.

**So, I'll stop there because I like making people participate in my stories.**

**I'll give you 3 options:**

**A. Trish (And Ally just freaks out)**

**B. A girl who's been crushing on Austin since forever.**

**C. Ally's worst enemy**


	3. The girl

**Alright everyone the results are here! I'd like to thanks everybody who reviewed and voted. I'm sorry if you didn't get your vote but I picked what the majority picked. And I'd like to thanks rippez who gave me the idea for her name.**

''So, who will you be taking on our double date?''

_'Shoot, I didn't think of that!', _Austin thought. So he blurted out the first name that came into his mind.

''Lexi Morgan''

He thought of her first cause he saw her earlier at the store she works at. Plus, she was giving him flirty eyes so she would probably say yes when he would ask her on a date.

''What? How could you ask her on a date! She's my worst enemy!'', screamed an infuriated Ally.

''Really? I didn't know. And I'm surprised that you have an enemy. How can someone dislikes you?''

That made Ally blush like crazy but she was still really frustrated. Not with Austin of course. He didn't know that Lexi was her enemy but she was frustrated that out of any girls, he had to ask _her _on a date.

''Cancel your date immediately!'', ordered Ally.

''Excuse me? Since when are _you _bossy?'', said a half-smiling Austin.

''Since you chose to date the worst girl in the world!''

''Alright, calm down Ally. When I spoke to her earlier, she was really nice.''

''Of course, what kind of idiot wouldn't be nice to a sweet and hot guy like you!'', Ally said without thinking first. _'Oh my gosh, what did I say!', Ally thought._

Austin raised an eyebrow at Ally's declaration. To change the subject, Ally decided to give up.

''You know what, do whatever you want. Date that boy-stealing-backstabber if you want to... Umm, by boy stealing I didn't mean you... I was talking about why we became enemys...but now she wanna steal my best friend, the guy I care the most about...well, of course I care about Dallas, but not in the same way...cause...you know...umm, bye!'', rambled Ally before running out of the room.

_'Well that was odd!'_, thought Austin. _'Now time to go ask Lexi out.'_

**At Lexi's store**

''Hey Lexi, what up!'', said Austin when he entered the store.

''Oh Austin, it's great to see you again! Did you forget something?'', said a curious Lexi.

''Yeah, I forgot to ask you out on a date.''

''OMG, of course I'll go on a date with you. Where are we going?'', practicly yelled Lexi.

''Oh...I don't know... you see, I planned to go on a double date but I forgot to ask where we were going.'', Austin explained awkwardly.

''Oh...alright. With who are we going?''

''Umm...Dallas the cellphone accessory cart guy...and Ally Dawson.''

''Ally Dawson? Why are we going on a double date with this loser?''

Austin immediately turned really serious and said with gritted teeth :

''Never say something bad about Ally, got it? She's my best friend.''

''Oh, umm...I'm sorry. The thing is we don't really get along. But it's worth it if I've got to go on a date with you.''

Austin calmed his temper.

''Okay, so do you wanna exchange numbers so I can call you later and tell you the details for our date tonight?''

''Of course I wanna have your number!'', said Lexi in a flirty way.

Austin wasn't even paying attention to her. He was so upset to have to go out with a girl who disliked Ally.

_I can't wait 'til this is over. I already hate this girl! How can she speaks like that about Ally, the most incredible person alive?_

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Please review.**

**-My ;)**


	4. Jealousy

**At Sonic boom**

''Hey Ally'', said Austin, entering the store.

''What do you want?'', Ally replied in a harsh tone.

''Whoa, somebody's in mood!''

''Yeah I am, so deal with it! What do you want?''

''Ally, calm down, I just forgot to ask where we were going tonight. I need to call Lexi to tell her.''

At the same time, Austin received a text from Lexi. He was just on the other side of the counter so Ally could see the text.

_From Lexi ;)_

_I can't wait for our date. Do you think we could be alone at some point tonight?_

Ally was boiling inside.

''You know what Austin, I'm really glad we're going in a double date.'', Ally said while thinking :

_There is no way I'm gonna let Lexi get her dirty hands on MY Austin...umm my as in my friend of course...ah whatever, I'll do anything so she won't get him alone!_

''Yeah me too'', replied Austin while thinking :

_Going in a date with that monster of Lexi is so worth it if I've got to watch Dallas every moves. If he does anything stupid, he is so gonna regret he was ever born._

The two was lost in each other's eyes for a bit until Ally snapped out of it.

''Umm...the date is at China palace, at 6 o'clock.''

''Oh great I'm gonna call Lexi to tell her.''

Austin called her while Ally was listening.

''Hey Lexi, it's Austin...yes I got your text...can't wait either (lie)...it's at China palace at 5 o'clock...alone for our second date?...umm let's start with this one first alright?...okay bye.''

Ally was so frustrated, she took her book and started writing a song.

_**Why does it hurt so bad **_

_**and why am I so sad**_

_**You're on the phone smiling**_

_**and I just feel like crying**_

…

**At 5:30 O'clock**

They agreed that Austin would come pick up Ally, Dallas and Lexi. So at 5:30 O'clock he entered Ally's house.

''Ally, are you ready?''

''Yes, I'm coming!'', he heard from upstairs.

He was pretty sure his jaw touched the ground when he saw her. She was stunning with her little blue dress and curly hair. But what he didn't know was that she almost tumbled down the stairs when she saw him. He was so handsome with his button-down blue shirt that matches his beautiful eyes.

''You look...great'', Austin said.

'' ...So do you''

''Well...let's go.''

''Yep!''

**To be continued...**

**So do you like that chapter?**

**I hope so!**

**Please review!**

**-My ;)**


	5. The date

**At Dallas' house**

When Austin and Ally arrived at Dallas' house, Ally was sitting in the passenger's seat. Dallas find it odd that he had to sit in the backseat by himself. Ally wanted to go sit with him but them she remembered that they were picking up Lexi next and she didn't want her to sit next to Austin. Isn't it weird that it didn't even occured to her that Lexi would have to sit next to Dallas? When they arrived at Lexi's, she wasn't really pleased to see that Ally was in the front seat. But she wasn't the only one angry.

_Is that a dress she's wearing? I didn't even know they made dress that short! , _Ally thought.

Lexi gave a flirty '_hello Austin'_ to him and a glare to Ally. She climbed in the car and saw Dallas.

''Hi, you're Dallas right? Nice to meet you'' (Wink)

''Umm...nice to meet you too, umm...Lexi?''

It's just then that Ally realized that by sitting next to Austin, Lexi would sit next to her date.

**At China Palace**

When they arrived at China palace, they took a seat. Dallas put an arm around Ally and Austin wasn't to pleased about it. And Lexi was sitting way to close to Austin from Ally's point of view.

_This is gonna be a long night!,_ they both thought.

During the night, everytime Dallas touched Ally or Lexi touched Austin, there was an awkward atmosphere. Of course, their dates weren't stupid, they understood why. You could actually feel the protectiveness. Lexi was just amused by that but Dallas not so much. So at the end of the night, Dallas payed the bill for him and Ally and thanked her.

''Thank you Ally for the evening but I think I'm gonna take a cab to go home.'', he said while stand up, ''Bye Austin, bye Lexi!''

''What? Dallas! Wait up'', Ally said while chasing after him.

They were now in the parking lot.

''Dallas, why don't you want us to take you home?''

''I'm sorry, but I can't stand this awkwardness anymore.''

''What awkwardness?''

Dallas chuckled a little.

''I think I see something about you that you don't even see!''

''What are you talking about?''

''You and Austin!''

''What about us?''

''You like Austin...and he likes you!'', he said in a '_duh' _voice.

''WHAT! That's ridiculous, he's my best friend!''

''Yah...and that's why rather then letting Lexi sit next to Austin, you let her sit next to me!''

''Well yes...i mean no...i mean...''

Dallas chuckled again.

''Look Ally you're an awesome girl and I really really like you, that's why I hope we can stay friends. But I don't think you belong with me!''.

''So...it's over.'', said Ally with teary eyes, '' Well, can we at least give you a ride home, I would feel bad if not.''

''Sure'', he said with a soft smile.

When they came back in the restaurant they saw Lexi trying to make out with Austin.

''Will you please stop Lexi, we're in a fancy restaurant.'', said an annoyed Austin.

''Well, let's go somewhere more private then!'', Lexi said in a suggestive way.

When Dallas saw the look on Ally's face, he interfered.

''Umm, guys why don't we go home, it's getting late!''

''Yes good idea, I'm tired.'', Austin said with a fake yawn.

**At Lexi's house**

''Well, it was fun, Austin.'', Lexi said while stepping off the car. She waited there, thinking that Austin would come give her a goodnight kiss but when he didn't she stormed off and went to her house looking furious.

**At Dallas' house**

When Dallas got off the car, Ally did the same. Austin was worried she was gonna kiss him but was unaware that they were actually having a 'goodbye' conversation.

''So that's it, i guess.'', said a sad Ally.

''Yeah, but can we stay friends?'', Dallas said hopefully.

''Of course!'', Ally said with a friendly smile.

''Well goodnight, my friend.'', Dallas said before giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Ally then climbed inside the car. Dallas bent down and said :

''Oh Austin...take care of her!''

He then went inside his house.

''What is he talking about?'', said a confused Austin.

Ally looked him in the eyes and stared for a moment. She then softly answered :

''Maybe I'll tell you some day.''

**So what do you think?**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I didn't want to make Dallas a bad guy, he would have been out of character and I think that it would be a good way for Ally and him to break up. **

**That he simply saw something between Austin and Ally.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**-My ;)**


	6. The revelation

**The next morning at Sonic Boom**

Ally was standing behind the counter, lost in her thoughts. She was replaying in her head the conversation she had with Dallas, like she did all night long. And she lost count of how many times she's done that before admitting to herself that Dallas was right.

_I li...lii...like Austin._ _It's still so hard to say that. And I'm saying that in my head, imagine out loud. I could never do that...plus Austin wouldn't feel the same way._

Yet, something in the back of her head told her that maybe...just maybe it could actually be possible. The part of their conversation that her mind decided to repeat to most was: _**'**__'You like Austin...__**and he likes you!'' **_If Dallas was right about her liking him...why wouldn't he be right about the other way around.

_Ahhh, my head is killing me! I wish I could have an off switch!_

Her brain was rescued by Trish who entered the store.

''Ah, thank you so much Trish!''

''Umm...you're welcome? And people says I'm not nice...I'm so nice, I don't realize when I do something for someone. But seriously what did I do?

''You've rescued my brain. It was starting to melt from too much thinking.''

''Thinking about what?''

Ally took a deep breath and lowered her voice.

''This is so hard for me to tell you that but... I..I...I …''

''You, you, you what?''

''I just realized... I have feelings for...Austin'', she said whispering the name even lower.

''WHAT?''

''Shhhhh. I don't won't all Miami to know that, especially a certain blonde boy.''

Trish started laughing.

''What's so funny?''

''I should have known you would like him. After all, what's cooler than a guy named after a city in Texas!''

Ally started laughing too.

That's when Austin came in.

''Hey girls, what ya laughing about?''

''NOTHING!, they both answered at the same time.

''O..kay.''

Dez entered at that moment.

''Hey guys...hey Ally, I just saw Dallas and he told me you guys broke up...I'm sorry.''

''Thank you Dez, but you know it's better that way.'', Ally replied.

''Wait, you and Dallas broke up?'', said a very interested Austin, ''Why...what did he do?''

''Calm down, he didn't do anything. He was really sweet and said it would be better if we stayed friends.''

''Wow, he's even stupider than I thought he was! What kind of guy would break up with the greatest girl in the world...oops, did I just said that out loud?'', said freaked Austin.

Everyone was in shock and had wide open eyes. Trish smilled and whispered to Ally:

''Now would be the perfect time to tell him.''

''Hey Dez, do you wanna see where I'm working today?'', asked Trish.

Dez got the hint and replied:

''Sure, I would love to Trish'', he said in a not so natural voice.

Trish just rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out. By the way, when she touched his arm, she felt an electric shock. But she just ignored that. Good thing for us cause that's another story! ;)

When they were finally alone, Ally looked at a oddly very shy Austin and...scared? She knew she could tell him, that she HAD to tell him.

'' Austin, the real reason Dallas and I broke up is because he realized something about me. Then when we were in the parking lot, he told me about it. He told me that, without even realizing it, I ...(deep breath) that I like you!.''

Austin who was looking at the floor for a while now, embarassed by his sudden outburst, finally looked up, waiting patiently for what she was gonna say next.

''And you know what...he was right! There you go, I said it, I like you Austin. What I wanna know is if we was right when he said that you like me too. So..do you?''

Ally was so nervous, like her life depended on his answer. _Please say yes!Please say yes!_

A smile slowly creeped up on Austin's face.

''Have I ever told you how I like this guy! And how not stupid he is!''

Ally cracked up but not for long. Cause you know, it's really hard to laugh when your mouth is occupied with something else...something like kissing maybe?

Austin had grabbed Ally by the neck and had pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled apart, Ally said a very interesting thing.

''You know what, Dallas wasn't absolutely right...I don't like you...I love you.''

Austin immediately responded.

''I love you too.''

**The end**

**So what did you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**IMPORTANT: Please review and then tell me if you would like it if I did a sequel where you can see our little couple acting all lovey dovey, but that would mostly be about Dez and Trish! What if Dez meets that detestable Lexi? Oh and you would get to see how Lester react when he learns about Austin and Ally!**

**-My ;)**


End file.
